


I'm here

by Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crying, Cute, F/F, Fix it for s12ep1, Kissing, We all know it should have been the doctor not Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo/pseuds/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo
Summary: A small fix-it for Spyfall pt1.This was such a good opportunity for thasmin and they missed it! I couldn't let it slide,, I just couldn't!
Relationships: 13/yaz, 13th doctor/ Yaz, Thasmin - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Erm,,, spoilers for s12 ep1 I suppose...

Yaz breathed harshly.   
The bright white tendrils of light zipping around her menecingly.   
"RYAN!?" She called desperately, knowing full well she was alone but not quite wanting to accept it. She watched, unable to do anything but panic as more and more flashes of light traveled down the wavy vines next to her and into the floor.   
Wherever she was right now, was dark. There was a sort of greenish hue to the air and it stank of something she couldn't quite put her finger on.   
She hated it, with every fibre of her being. 

Yaz's body froze right down to the core as the unnamed glowing alien her and the fam were investigating appeared in front of her.   
She screamed once again as it came closer and absorbed her.

-

Out of breath and feeling faint, Yaz looked up at where the alien had taken her, only to see the most welcomed and beautiful sight she had ever seen.  
There was the Doctor. On the other side of the glass. Yaz's eyes were blurry and her vision was swimming but she could still just about make out the immistakeble bright blonde hair.

She heard the Doctor's voice; so comforting and her accent so much like home. But it was faint, as though she were listening from underwater.   
She placed her hand weakly on the glass and looked into the Doctor's beautiful eyes: the last thing she did before her world went black.

-

The tears were still streaming down her face, and her heart was still in her mouth but it was all ok, because she had the Doctor. 

The heat from the Australian outback sun warmed her skin nicely as she sat on the step outside O's house. Her hands still shook where they rested in her lap and she had never been more on edge.   
Her heart stuttered as she jumped inwardly at the sound of footfalls behind her. 

A pair of brown boots and cropped blue trousers came into her vision and she felt herself relax a little. 

The Doctor sat down beside her and almost instantly Yaz felt the time lord looking at her.   
The human continued to look out into the distance, albeit unfocused but she'd rather that than see the Doctor's expression. 

"I won't ask." The Doctor spoke softly, so softly it was almost a whisper "I won't ask if you're ok because it's pointless; you're clearly not."

Something in Yaz's brain clicked, something she maybe hadn't fully realised was there before, but all of a sudden she felt a rush of infinite and undying love for the woman sat next to her.   
She turned her head slightly, allowing the Doctor to see the side of her face as she continued to speak.

"I just want you to know Yaz, I'm always here. It's ok if you don't want to talk now, I understand, but I'm here when you're ready."

Yaz's heart swelled like a balloon and all of a sudden she was overcome with emotion.   
She turned her whole body to face the blonde fully, a fresh set of tears falling down her cheeks as she stared into those deep hazel eyes. 

She watched as the time lords face fell. The sadness in her eyes at seeing Yaz like this shone through brighter than anything else, and she slowly raised her arms and brought the human down into a hug. 

Before she knew it, Yaz had her face buried into the Doctor's neck, her tears wetting the dark blue shirt and hands clutching the soft material into fists. Yaz could feel the Doctor's warm hands on her back, clutching her body and giving her more warmth and strength and hope that this would be ok than anything she'd ever felt before.

"I- I was just so scared. And so- so alone." She sniffled, the memory of how terrified she had been flooding her mind and making her cry harder. 

The Doctor's body slumped, almost as though her hearts had sunk so much that they had taken her body with them.   
Yaz felt the time lord's arms moving, snaking round her body until they came to rest under her knees and she pulled them sideways. The human now sat comfortably sideways in the Doctor's lap, her head still buried in her neck. 

Sat like this, the blonde was more able to hold Yaz. She wrapped her arms tightly and protectively around her back, leaning her head down to cover the top of her friend's as she cried.   
Never before had she felt such a strong need to protect one of her companions.   
In that moment Yaz looked so small, so fragile, that the Doctor was powerless to stop the love and affection she felt for her. 

Once Yaz's tears had subsided into irregular sniffles and hiccups, the Doctor sat back, peeling the human off her so she could see her face.   
It was red and blotchy, her cheeks wet and her eyes puffy and holding an infinite sadness that tugged at the time lord's heart strings. 

She held her face in her hands, a sad smile in her face as she used the pads of her thumbs to brush away the tear tracks. 

Yaz closed her eyes, the feel of the Doctor's soft hands framing her face and the slight tickle of her gently rubbing away the tears, enough to soothe her relax into the Doctor's hold. 

Something came over the Doctor. Seeing Yaz in such a state of pure comfort and relaxation, seeing her so beautiful in the bright Australian light.   
She moved her hands to the side slightly and leant her face foward. 

Yaz's lips pressed gently against the Doctor's. The skin tingling with the light contact. Something sored in Yaz's belly and all of a sudden she squeezed her eyes tighter, brought her own hands up to the Doctor's hair and pushed her lips harder against the time lord.   
The blonde gasped softly before reciprocating, pouring as much love and compassion and protection as she could into her actions. 

When they eventually pulled apart, the first thing they did was smile. Two utterly heart warming and pure smiles that said more than words ever could. 

"I'm here for you Yaz." The Doctor whispered, placing a small kiss on the human's forehead before pulling her back down for a hug that felt different to both girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and leave requests in the comments!


End file.
